In the pursuit of catheters that perform well in relatively small body vessels, such as vessels located below the knee in human beings, mere variation of some of the standard design choices considered during catheter development, such as wall thickness and lumen size, has required sacrifice of some aspects of catheter performance, such as pushability. As a result, a need remains for new catheters that are adapted to perform in small body vessels.